Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a lock-out assemblies, and more particularly to seat lock-out assemblies which discourage the use of a seat by an unauthorized user.
Vehicles are often provided for particular uses by the vehicle owner. The vehicle owner collects a fee for such use, and an unauthorized use results in a loss of the fee. For example, golf carts are rented to golfers for use on a golf course. The fee charged for use of the golf cart can depend upon the number of golfers using the cart. Often the cart is provided with two seats. If an individual golfer rents the cart, and does not disclose that two golfers will be using the cart, the owner loses the additional fee for the additional golfer.
Prior art locks for use on a vehicle are directed at preventing the theft of the vehicle, and do not prevent the unauthorized use of individual vehicle seats. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 discloses a steering wheel lock which prevent the unauthorized use of the vehicle. Unfortunately, the disclosed steering wheel lock does not prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle passenger seats when use of the vehicle by a single user is authorized.
A security device for use with golf carts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,021 which prevent unauthorized access to the golf cart battery and locks the steering wheel. The device requires engagement with the steering wheel, and does not prevent unauthorized use of a passenger seat if limited use of the cart is authorized. Therefore, a need exists for a mechanism which discourages the use of seats on a vehicle for which an additional fee has not been paid or use has not been authorized.
The present invention provides a vehicle including a seat lock-out assembly which discourages the unauthorized use of a seat on the vehicle. The vehicle includes a chassis and at least one seat having a body support fixed relative to the chassis. The seat lock-out assembly has first and second ends fixed to the chassis, and extends over the body support to discourage unauthorized use of the seat.
In one aspect of the invention, the seat lock-out assembly includes an elongated member and a shield fixed to the elongated member. The elongated member has a first end and a second end which are fixable relative to the seat. The shield is fixed to the elongated member between the first and seconds ends, wherein when the first and second ends are fixed relative to the seat, the shield is disposed over the body support to discourage use of the seat.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide a vehicle in which unauthorized use of seats is discouraged. This objective is accomplished by providing a vehicle having a seat lock-out assembly which extends over the seat body support to discourage unauthorized use of the seat.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a seat lock-out assembly which discourages the unauthorized use of a seat. This objective is accomplished by providing a seat lock-out assembly apparatus including a shield disposed over the seat to discourage the unauthorized use of the seat.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration a preferred embodiment of the invention.